Bloodstained
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: Te imbuiré en lobreguez para tocarte, para manchar el cálido miel de tu mirada. Marcarte con mis uñas tu piel, tu carne, hasta desangrarte.


Con suave toque desliza sus dedos por el azulado airón, acurrucándolo, incitándolo a descansar mientras su mente vaga en la sepia mirada, en las hebras marrones alborotadas por el aire.

No podía negarlo, no podía evitarlo, siempre su mente se escapa para nadar en el vaivén de su tormentoso mundo, totalmente ahogada en su oscura esencia, completamente asfixiada en la visión de sus labios, inundada por sus gestos y conductas, pero especialmente por el movimiento de sus manos expertas por el plateado filo bañado de carmín, atrapada en su apasionada danza manipulando las hojas, cortando con precisión, y también apresada en aquella otra, cuando febrilmente recorrían su piel repletándola de marcas ardientes.

 _Estaba mal, muy mal, completamente perdida, ya no hay salida, envuelta en oscuridad, en tentadora y cálida oscuridad…_

Sus labios a pesar de su fría expresión la incitaban a pecar, a dejar la moral y los valores, a teñirse con sus sombras, con sus hojas e incluso con su sangre.

 _Sangrar quería verlo sangrar por hacerle esto a ella, que el oro y el azul fueran remplazados por el escarlata, el vivo e ígneo escarlata de las pasiones._

Se retiró en el manto de la noche,

dejando estela fría detrás,

con gráciles movimientos,

ventanas abierta de par en par,

indicando su salida un último vistazo a lo que fue y lo que pudo ser,

a lo que definitivamente no debía ocurrir,

pero así es la noche al igual que él,

caprichosa y sigilosa,

ocultando en sus penumbras una pasión de dos desesperadas almas desbordantes de lujuria,

impregnadas de lívido rubí.

Sus cicatrices gravadas en las suyas propias, testigos de todos los encuentros, de cada flecha o corte hipócrita; era todo menos sano, todo menos correcto, pero ahí estaban nuevamente cayendo y ensordeciéndose del gemido ajeno. Podían desfigurarlos a su antojo, uno de mero placer, uno de amor, de deseo, pero su favorito era tornarlo en el dolor del enemigo, entintarlo de sangre tal como ella quería hacerlo con él, con todo su cuerpo.

 _Entre ellos había de todo, de todo menos amor, no mientras ambos portaran los títulos y el orgullo de sus naciones._

Fundida en el morado y el cuero, lo mira con desprecio como él se desliza con gracia por la cornisa de la ventana, deseaba apuñalarlo en ese mismo momento…

Miro la femenina pero construida figura dándole la espalda, no pudo evitar el asco formándose en su garganta, un asco por el mismo, quizás el asco de portar las marcas de sus uñas en sus hombros, no, en realidad sería simple culparla, era asco a tener que alejarse de ella, dejándola como cualquier meretriz o aventura de una noche, pero se consolaba en que parte de su propio atuendo cubría las cicatrices de su atractivo cuerpo, aquellas marcas que el mismo hizo, que el disfruto cuando las hacía, que eran los rastros de sus reuniones.

Le gustaba ver sus dorados orbes tratando de resistir el dolor que él le propinaba en sus inmorales toqueteos, seguramente algo enfermizo sí, pero él era todo menos bueno, ella lo provocaba hasta ese punto, hasta al punto de la vesania, sus labios reprimiendo los distintos tipos de gemidos impuros que él le provocaba era ciertamente irresistible para él, su perdición. Como abeja a la miel de sus aun dulces ojos, se pierde sin remedio en sus dorados remolinos, no puede evitar el querer teñirlos de suciedad , de demencia, de obscuridad, que ella se impregnara de él hasta tal punto que la corrompiera, así podría poseerla cuando quisiera y ya no sería incorrecto ¿Cierto?

Si esos brillantes ojos se volviesen opacos, ellos ya no serían tan lejanos, ambos serían una vergüenza, con los repudios y los castigos sentenciándolos, él estaría dispuesto a dejar parte de su ser si ella así lo hiciese a su vez por él, un acuerdo mutuo de condenada compañía, para estar nuevamente juntos en la obscuridad de otra noche asfixiados en sangrante ardor, empapados en sudor y dolor; pero en la mañana ya no huirían de ellos mismos , sino de sus enemigos en común que los cazarían por su obscena y prohibida relación.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Nota:**_ Es una historia escrita a eso de las 3:40 de la madrugada así que si ve algún error lo lamento ya que el sueño atacaba , espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.


End file.
